A conventional wrench is disclosed in FIG. 1 and generally includes a handle with a head which includes two jaws. The handle and the jaws are located at the same plane so that when using the wrench to rotate an object such as a bolt head, the handle and the two jaws are rested on the surface where the bolt is connected. The user has to lift the handle slightly and insert his fingers in the space between the surface and the handle. However, this also makes the head and the two jaws to be lifted an angle so that the two jaws embrace the bolt head at an angle. In other words, only limited clamping area of the two jaws contact the bolt head and this could make the jaws slip away from the bolt head.
The present invention intends to provide a wrench wherein the two jaws each have an inclined surface so that the handle is oriented upward when the two jaws are rested on the surface with their inclined surfaces. By this way, the user can hold the handle comfortably and the bolt head is clamped by the clamping surfaces of the two jaws.